


Late Night Hours at Cafe Enchante

by ilovepotatoes12



Category: Café Enchanté (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovepotatoes12/pseuds/ilovepotatoes12
Summary: Ignis and Kotone finally act on their impulses...
Relationships: Awaki Kotone/Ignis Carbunculus
Kudos: 2





	Late Night Hours at Cafe Enchante

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at writing dialogue and still think it's a bit awkward every time I read over it, but otherwise I really like how this one turned out smut wise. Ignis is definitely my favorite love interest in the game and I really needed something hot and sensual with him >.<

I decided to close down Cafe Enchante early tonight. Misyr had left for Asmodia in a rush, seemingly distressed with whatever matters a Demon Lord such as himself is pressured by. Canus returned to the Fairy World, and even IL had gone back to the Heavenly World of Caelm, exclaiming that he would soon run out of funds for the room he rented here and and his gaming addiction, needing to hunt for more gold and other valuable minerals that he could exchange for human currency.

After all this time I had spent serving them at this Cafe my grandfather had passed down to me in this mundane town, I still couldn't quite understand them or accept the fact that they were from different realms, so different than my own. They really reinforced the overbearing mysteries of existence. It was all so ridiculous, yet I knew I couldn't exactly revert back to my "normal" human life, no matter how many warnings Mister Rindo thoughtfully throws at me. This was the new path I had to follow, one which slowly brought me endless moments of happiness. I was more than willing to let go of my depressing lifestyle that came with my previous office job and delve into a world of wonder and fantasy with the mystical patrons of this beloved, tiny shop. As long as they continued to find joy in the coffee I brewed and meals I cooked, I would keep this place open no matter the cost of associating with non-humans.

Ignis was the only one who hadn't returned to his world, for some reason he stayed behind and helped me with my nightly chores. He even left the pans and pots to soak in warm, soapy water before I attended to them, causing the grease to easily wipe off each one. I've begun to pick up on the kind of person he really was, even though he had a hot-headed personality and was quick to irritate, he worried and cared deeply about everyone around him, even if he would never show it. He's truly a soft boy at heart.

As I finished up washing the dishes, I exited the kitchen to find Ignis staunchly sweeping under each and every table, making sure not to leave a single crumb behind. He noticed my presence immediately and turned around, adorably bumping into a chair in the process.

"A-aah, Kotone. You fuckin' scared me. Are you done with the dishes already?" He stutters.

"Yes, I just finished. You don't have to continue sweeping Ignis, you can head up to your room and I'll finish the rest!" I smile at him, trying to contain my slight laughter.

He hesitates whether to listen to me or to continue his chores. He looks like he wants to say something to me, but isn't sure what to exactly do with his body as he shifts his weight. Hehe, he's just so cute.

I've come to love how flustered he always is around me, even though he tries to cover it up by pretending to act tough. It was quite endearing, especially since I often feel the same way when I'm with him. His small quirks and temperamental attitude are fun and really lovable to me. But I would never say this to him. I find him super handsome as well, from his flaming red hair to his sharp jawline. He had an amazingly fit body as well, which really holds up to his title of being the strongest warrior in his homeworld. Whenever the chance would arise, I would always shamefully attempt to glance at his bulking muscles through his thin t-shirt, as well as his beautifully large hands that have protected me so many times since I had met him and the other patrons.

I find myself blushing each time, often thinking back to accidently intimate moments we had shared together, wanting to feel his arms around me again and the swift kissing of his soft lips against my own. Even though we were both inexperienced, our mutual understanding of one another's body and how to retaliate against pleasurable sensations was growing and I didn't want it to end just because of the sheepishness of it all. I desired much more than clumsy kisses and frantic roaming and gripping of hands that never went beneath the cloth separating us from complete embrace. Would it truly be okay to forgo these boundaries, or would compromising our friendship lead to total disaster?

"Uh, Kotone.....I wanted to talk about Kororo. I'm sorry about what you had to witness while in Bestia. Really, I'm most angry at myself for how everything turned out. I'm an idiot for letting you even go in the first place" he says with obvious pain in his voice.

I frown when he says this. It's true that I had been upset since then, even though I tried my best to conceal it from all the patrons. It seems I didn't do a very good job. They had even gone out of their way to take me out and cheer me up in a bunch of ways. But it was just too much for me, it was my decision to go to Bestia anyway, and I had to deal with this all on my own and eventually move on from it.

"Oh um, it's okay Ignis, the best thing now is to move forward." I say confidently, I don't want him to feel obligated to worry about me at all, but that probably won't stop him.

He looks reluctantly to the ground at my words first, but gives a small nod before he quickly finishes sweeping and goes to put the broom away while I stacked the remaining chairs. I didn't quite want him to leave yet, I wanted to spend more time with him but didn't know how to bring it up without feeling embarrassed.

"Are you hungry? I can cook you something real quick," I shoot the question out randomly.

"Heh, when am I not! But I'm going to make you cook me anything after everything has already been cleaned and put away, how about just make me a nice, big breakfast tomorrow," he says to me cheekily.

I nod with a small smile. Well, that didn't work. I didn't know how to tell him to stay with me longer without sounding needy and having to explain myself further. I didn't quite understand it either, but I desperately wanted to stay close to him.

"Well, I think I'm just gonna go to bed now. Good night, Kotone," he waves me off softly.

Without thinking, I quickly latch onto his sleeve, and unexpectedly squeak out "W-wait, can I come with you?"

My mouth slightly parts, face burning bright red and what I had just said. Why did I do that!!??

Ignis seems to have had the same reaction, his face taking on a deep blush. The intense embarrassment that we both felt tainted the atmosphere of the Cafe, it was so suffocating.

"EHHH!!!!" Ignis coughs out, "um, uh....gehh...uuuuh....Kotone, what do y-you mean. You want to come to bed....with me?"

My eyes widen and I freeze up, unsure how to respond at all. My hands and knees slightly begin to shake as we both stand at the end of the stairs, me still holding onto his sleeve as he looks down at me. My breathing was also becoming uneven, but I still couldn't find the right words to explain this desire I had to hold him. The awkward silence continued for a couple more seconds, it was deafening and impenetrable. I wasn't sure if I could ever survive this humiliation I brought onto myself, I even began to contemplate never showing my face to Ignis ever again.

I think Ignis could sense that I was probably on the verge of crying and collapsing right then and there. He slightly smiles and in a comforting tone, he says "sure, why not," probably not really understanding the situation or the intention behind my words fully himself.

I was shocked, yet glad he took the initiative and broke the silence. I let out a weird, tiny gasp in the back of my throat as he gently grabbed a hold of my hand and guided me upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and I followed him inside. It wasn't the first time that I've been here, everything looked the same as before. He had stacks of CDs and manga's lying around, which were some of his favorite merchandise from the human world. But it felt incredibly different and intimidating being here this time around. My first time being in a guy's room with not so innocent thoughts in mind...

He let's go of my hand and sits on his bed. However, I don't immediately follow his actions. I stand still in the middle of his room, unsure on what exactly to do next as I still find it difficult to breathe normally from how nervous I feel. He takes note of this quickly and ushers me to sit on his bed by tapping the open space next to him. Oh my god, I could die from a heartache. This is so very embarrassing.

He tries to keep his composure for me in order to ease my nervousness. I think he asks me a question, but I could barely hear him over my thumping heartbeat and internal screaming. He shakes my shoulder gently to get my full attention, which causes me to intensely lock eyes with him. It just keeps getting worse, I can feel a lump in my throat from the way he looks at me.

He goes silent again, before he slowly brings up his warm hand to the side of my cheek and softly rubs his thumb there. My eyes gloss over at the feeling, it just makes me feel so ecstatic inside when he touches me like this. I'm not sure if he even realizes the effect he has on me with such a simple action.

"Ignis....," I finally manage to say breathlessly, "I've never really told you before but, I've tried but...I just really like you and being around you. I can't explain these feelings in me perfectly but I just wanted you to know how I really felt about you," I say that all in one breathe, fearing that it wouldn't get across to him otherwise. I think I hear him gulp in response, not really offering a verbal response at first. Instead he moves closer to me, sliding his hips until he barely grazes my own.

"Kotone, you have no idea how happy that makes me, that you feel the same way I do," he smiles wildly as he brings his head closer to my own. My eyes widen, I also inch forward. Our lips brush each other lovingly before we finally bring them together. We kiss slowly and passionately at first, reaffirming all our pent up emotions toward one another. It felt absolutely amazing to be able to connect with him like this.

Ignis delicately runs his teeth across my bottom lip and I slightly gasp into his mouth at the sensation of his fangs against my tender skin. I open wider, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. It felt so good to touch him like this, my body was overwhelmed by the constant tingle that his kiss left against my mouth. My cheeks had to still be flushed a bright red, he was driving me insane just being this close to me. He pulled his tongue out of my mouth to continue nibbling on my bottom lip, also feeling the warm breath escape his nose and blow on me. It was so nice.

He began to inch further down, leaving tiny pecks on my chin, then my neck all while his fingertips, soft as silk, ran up and down my arms. I ached in response to his touch, holding back whimpers as his lips continued to explore me. He brought his head up, looking into my eyes desperately. I think he was holding back for my sake, uncertain if we should take this further or not. That was the last thing I wanted at this moment.

"Ignis, it's okay. I want this so much," I expressed as I kissed him lightly again, bringing my hands up to lay on both sides of his warm cheeks before wrapping them around his broad shoulders. His hands trailed down to touch the hem of my shirt, hesitantly pushing under the fabric and coming into contact with my bare skin and he continued to roam across my body, spiraling my mind into an endless basin of pleasure. His fingertips were freezing as they made their way upwards before resting at the bottom of my lace bra, his palms grazing my belly but felt light as a feather. I shivered at his touch.

I was losing my poise as I realized the burning intimacy growing between our bodies, it was too much for me to handle. He slightly moved his hand upward to cover the entirety of my left breast, squeezing it slightly over the fabric of my undergarment. I wondered if he could detect how fast my heartbeat had gotten, the quickness of every nerve in my body which contracted all from his doing. The warmth that was building up shot down to between my thighs, I had to restrain myself from rocking my hips back and further to release the pressure. Even so, I couldn't hold back pushing my legs together slightly, trying to ease the sensitivity on my clit. I think he noticed this, as he released a low chuckle against my mouth as we continued to make-out. I felt his warm breath brush against my lips, I don't think I could ever get enough of this feeling.

He forced his way under the cup of my bra, grasping again at my naked breast. My nipples instantly hardened under his touch, in which he playfully began rolling my nipple around with his fingers. He then removed his prying hand in order to lift up my blouse over my head, both of us letting out giggles as he struggled to tug it all the way off. I took it upon myself to start touching him as well, bringing both my hands at the edge of his t-shirt and removing it. I bashfully stared at his defined body, the scars on his abs sticking out noticeably. I brought my hands up and placed them on his hard chest, blushing as I felt him up.

I dragged my fingertips teasingly across his rough skin, just like he did to me, reveling in the way his breath quickened. I descended towards the hem of his pants, smiling slightly as I bumped against his obvious erection. Well, at least I didn't have to help him get it up. I started to rub my hand along the hard outline of his penis, I marveled in the way it felt through the thin of his black sweatpants. Ignis threw his head back and shut his eyes tightly, almost letting a loud, lewd sigh slip out of his mouth. I stared at his beautiful face contorted in pleasure from just my hand moving against him. He let out a groan as his hand quickly grasped my wrist and flung it aside.

"Fuck Kotone, I almost came in my fucking pants. We need to take this slower," he cursed at me. I tried to hold in a laugh at that remark for his sake. I obviously didn't want him to feel inadequate, but it was a nice reaction, it showed me that I was probably doing something right even though it was my first time being with a man. He signaled me to lie down, putting his hand to my back and guiding me gently on the bed as he moved a pillow under my head quickly. The soft sheets abrade the skin of my back as I positioned myself for him.

He also unclipped my bra, letting my breasts fall out and exposed for him. I felt embarrassed as I could feel his eyes staring intently at my chest, watching them rise and fall with the hastiness of my breathing. I think I muttered something about me looking gorgeous, but my irregular reactions were caused by the clouding of my mind with overt sexual tension. All I needed was for him to continue touching me.

He swiftly hooked his fingers under the band of my black leggings, yanking them down my legs along with my underwear. He pried my thighs open quickly with his big hands and I puffed erratically as I felt the cool air of the room hit my exposed flesh. In the next instant, I felt his freezing fingertips touching my entrance, tracing along the length of my slit while he laid his other big, strong arm over my head to hold himself over my body. I gasped loudly at the cold sensation, having someone else's hands other than my own touching my vagina. It felt different, in the best way possible.

"God, fuck, you're so wet already. Let's loosen you up some more," he whispered in my ear in a lovely, raspy voice as he continued to play with folds, sliding his long fingers up and down while also playing with the soft brown curls that adorned the peak of my vagina, I found that really adorable. He continued to trace my lips as he scooted lower on the bed, lying on his stomach with his head right in front of my vagina. I stretched my neck, peering down at him in anticipation. I could see the outline of his broad and wide back muscles as he hoisted himself up on his elbows, taking a hold of each of my legs and throwing them over his shoulders as he got into a comfortable position. The blood in my body rushed down in a sharp lightning movement, hitting my clit almost aggressively at the sight of him so close. But it was also pretty embarrassing...I thought as I squirmed lightly in his hold.

While his burly right arm hooked above my right thigh to keep my hips from wiggling anymore, he used two fingers to spread open my vulva and brought his tongue directly to my sensitive and throbbing clit. He lapped at it eagerly, which instantly caused me to jerk my hips toward his mouth. I think I could feel the outline of his faint smirk at my reaction against me, but I didn't have time to feel embarrassed anymore as ecstasy blinded each one of my senses. I couldn't help but arch my back as he sank two fingers inside me at once, curling them upwards and rubbing against my wet walls. Low-pitched moans escaped from my lips one after another, the tension was swelling at an unbearable rate.

He continued to mercilessly suck on my clit as a powerful orgasm shook my entire being, my thighs shaking uncontrollably while laid out on his strong shoulders. He then started to lick up against my entrance, tasting my sweet release against his tongue. I felt way too sensitive as I put my hands on his head and started to push him away with as much force as I could muster, whispering for him to stop until the aching between my legs settled down. He took this as his cue to get up and hurriedly take off his remaining clothes, scrambling out of his pants and throwing them on the dresser beside his bed quickly before resting on his knees in front of my naked body, his hands pumping his cock as he gazed down at me, still quivering in the aftershock of what he had done to me.

Chills shot down my spine as I started to come down from the intense climax, my body still feeling weak but my attention focused at Ignis gliding his hand on his erection, studying the way his biceps flexed as he clenched his teeth while masturbating over me. His muscular body was glistening from the moonlight that slipped past the closed blinds. He looked so pretty as he fondled himself, I was entranced by every inch of him. He asked me if I was ready as he shuffled near my entrance, in which I opened my legs wider apart as he continued rubbing his dick up and down my pussy and getting my wetness on him, gently nudging my clit each time which caused me to clench. I nodded keenly, yearning for the feeling of fullness only he could provide for me.

He leaned forward and towered over me, grasping one of my hands and bringing it up beside my head, intertwining our fingers together. My nerves were like jelly as I laid under him. I stiffened as I felt the head of his penis align and push against my barrier, slowly penetrating and stretching me to take more of him. I let out an almost inaudible squeak as I felt him spread me apart, putting a slight pressure into his hips as he entered and sank into the bumpy, hot walls of nerves. "You're so wet and warm," he choked out cravingly, blissfully enjoying the way I tightly embraced his cock. It hurt at first, he sensed my discomfort and wouldn't move any further until it passed, sitting motionlessly while I was filled to the hilt with his length.

I start to grind my hips up and down, pushing against him gently and savoring the way his rigid and hard cock felt inside against my tight muscles, dragging against my hot nerves. He took the hint that I was ready and started to move slowly, buckling against my pelvis and letting out whimpers as he relished in the way my slick walls tugged against the sensitive skin of his cock, hugging him snuggly. He withdrew completely until only his head laid on the outskirts of my pussy, before pushing back in deeply. I moaned at the feeling of my walls being pushed aside by his gentle and painfully slow thrust, We felt deeply connected to each other and I needed him to give me his all. Each stroke of his hips sent my mind spinning, the friction was irresistible and it stimulated my oversensitive clit to erupt into a throbbing mess once again. I became even wetter, allowing him deeper access into me.

The thrust of his cock became faster and rougher each time he buried himself inside, sending tingling sensations through every part of my body as he pinned my legs all the way down against the soft bed sheets, leaving me completely open for him to access. I was obsessed at the way he felt while inside of me. I could feel his desperation as he brought his head down to my rosy colored nipples, suckling one into his mouth and shoving into me harder all the while. His fangs gazed at the skin of my breast and I gasped as he gently bit down, avoiding hurting me completely. The slight sensation of pain mixed with the pleasure of his moving hips against mine had my eyes rolling into the back of my head. He maintained his gaze at my lewd, whimpering face before bringing his lips up to my collarbone, sucking forcefully in an attempt to break the skin and leave a bruise there as a reminder of tonight. He then began offering reassuring kisses against the mark that began to flush a bright red at his onslaught of lust.

Ignis couldn't stop himself from swiftly sliding his hands beneath my bottom, gripping tightly on my buttcheeks before hoisting me up, both of my legs dangling off the inner part of his elbows. He straightened his back and sat upright on his knees, elevating my hips and holding on tight, digging his fingernails into the skin of my pelvis. The new angle was intense, my back still laid down over the pillow which accommodated me, and the bottom half of my body was extended in the air, bringing with it jolts of pleasure as he repeatedly hit deeply against my cervix, meeting me half way as he tugged my hips against the girth and length of his cock over and over again. The bedframe began to creak and hit against the wall as he slammed into me continuously, not halting for a second. I was momentarily worried we were being too loud, but the thought slipped my mind as I was overcome by the rapture of each of his poundings. Ignis hurled out endless curse words as I wept moan after moan, I couldn't hold them back even if I tried as they stirred in my throat, not with the way he was driving into me.

I was nearing my orgasm, my hand reached down to my clit and I started to rub against it frantically at the pace of his thrusts. Ignis was also losing his cool, his knees gave out and they slid underneath my thighs, but still keeping some leverage on my hips with his strong hands, the rhythm becoming sloppier. A particularly hard and abrupt downstroke sent me over the edge instantly, I convulsed uncontrollably around him and my toes curled. My unceasing muscles clamping around him had Ignis groaning as his cock swelled and twitched inside, his warm sperm spurting into me in streams as he clenched his fists hard beside each side of my body. It was pure euphoria, something I definitely wanted to experience again. My cunt continued to clench around him as I felt him finish emptying inside of me.

He collapsed onto me as I supported him with my open arms, brushing my slender hands against his heaving back as we both tried to calm down. That orgasm had brought me to tears, soon drying and leaving a sticky and dry sensation on the sides of my cheeks. Ignis soon got off me, pulling out and laying next to me, bringing me closer into his arms as the aftershock still raked us both and left us trembling against one another. I could still feel his cum dripping out of my vagina, sliding down towards my inner thighs. I felt so unified with him as I put my head against his hot chest, his hand now stroking against my own back. I was imagining both of us together in the bathroom, cleaning each other off after such a passionate night we shared.

"You have no idea how many times I thought about doing this with you, Kotone," Ignis murmured into my ear, which made me gasp and giggle at his comment. Neither did he know how many times I had also desired this very same thing, to be in his arms like this safe and protected. My giggles were quickly muffled by his lips, his tongue entering my mouth again and taking small and playful nibbles. Even though my body was still quivering from the magnitude of the last orgasm, I let him push me back into bed and his body hovered over mine once again. I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing him like this, and I didn't mind going for a second round either.

I was just so happy. I loved every bit of him....

END


End file.
